<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Walkinrobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400938">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe'>Walkinrobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Higher Law [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Virtue returns home from a couple of nights away and everyone is happy to have her back. </p><p>There’s naughty kids, a cuddly toddler, barking canines, an ex-husband, an ex-husband’s husband. And loved up Scott. </p><p>It’s a fluff-fest. Now, there’s a surprise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Higher Law [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple of weeks ago, Rook sent me a message saying, ‘I miss your doctors’.</p><p>It made me think, ‘Me too’.</p><p>Writing chapter three of the Heart fic has been slow going, so I’ve tried going back to something I know in an attempt to find my writing groove.</p><p>Shout out to my Forbidden GC, these past weeks have been a delight. You are all bomb diggity. </p><p>And finally, another shout out to Rook for sending me a boatload of Canadian potato chips and chocolates. Research is hard work 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Hey, I’m home!’ she sings out, closing the front door. She was expecting a pair of tiny feet, two pairs of matching small feet, a Scott sized pair of feet and eight paws to come running to the door to greet her. </p><p>But... nothing. </p><p>It’s a wee bit disappointing. </p><p>She can hear the TV blaring, a hockey game and her husband’s over-enthusiastic cheers coming from the family room. She sneaks down the hallway and drops her overnight bag on their bedroom floor. There is a soft breeze billowing the gauzy curtains and the way the late afternoon light dapples through the room is so pretty. </p><p>Home. </p><p>There is no better place. </p><p>Once she arrives in her kitchen she can see Scott and Sam sprawled out in the family room - one on either couch, flat on their backs, feet up on the arms rests, leisurely passing a bag of potato chips between them.</p><p>‘What is happening here? Sammy, you don’t like hockey!’ she laughs. ‘Husband and ex-husband, hello, it’s nice to see you both’.</p><p>Scott’s and Sam’s heads swivel around in unison, their mouths agape at her stealthy arrival. They look like those clowns you find at carnivals, the ones with twisty necks and open mouths that demand you insert table tennis balls. </p><p>‘Non, I do not like ‘ockey,’ sighs Sam, ‘but I like Scott. And peace and quiet.’ He gives her a cheeky wink and tilts his head towards the garden. Outside she can see Louis and the kids playing with the dogs. </p><p>This makes her laugh a second time. </p><p>Scott jumps up from his couch and sweeps her up into his arms, ‘We missed you,’ he breathes into her neck. He smells like All Dressed chips. She squeezes him hard and inches back to kiss his mouth. He tastes like All Dressed chips too. She hopes he hasn’t been looting her secret stash of junk food while she was away. </p><p>‘Glad you’re home. Did it go well? Did my incredibly brilliant wife impress those stuffy old doctors with her research piece?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ she leans in to kiss him again. He grabs her ass with both hands and presses her body flush to his. She’s so glad to be here. Drinking him in, standing together in their home, feeling like this is the most important place she could ever be. </p><p>‘C’est assez! Get a room!’ Sam quips. </p><p>‘Would you mind terribly, if we just quickly snuck off to our bedroom for fifteen minutes?’ she baits Sam. </p><p>A look of horror, followed by a look of knowing, then a look of fond amusement flashes across Sam’s face, ‘Unfortunately, I can only think of inappropriate responses to that remark’.</p><p>‘You two lounge lizards stay where you are, I want to cuddle my babies,’ she responds with exasperation. </p><p>She waltzes towards the door and clips Sam on the back of his head as she passes by, before coquettishly blowing Scott a quick kiss. Stepping into the backyard she’s met with Edward’s shriek of ‘Aunty Tess!’ This is immediately followed by Annabelle’s gasp of ‘Momma!’, a bark of greeting from each dog and the twins enthusiast waves from their cubby house.</p><p>‘We can’t come down,’ Corinne yells.</p><p>‘Why not?’ </p><p>‘We’re having a competition to see who can stay up here the longest,’ Ethan finishes.</p><p>‘Of course you are!’ she calls, catching Annie as she barrels into her arms, gently cuddling her youngest daughter before lifting her t-shirt to blow a raspberry on her podgy little tummy.</p><p>‘Miss you, Momma,’ Annie coos, snuggling into her chest.</p><p>‘Really?’ she teases in an act of faux disbelief. </p><p>‘Uhuh. Me and Daddy miss you, I sleep in your bed with Daddy allllllllllll night,’ she proudly declares.</p><p>‘I’m sure Daddy really appreciated that. Thanks for taking care of him. You’re getting to be such a big girl’.</p><p>Having a small child in their bed all night is her version of torture. The hot breath in your face, little legs the perfect length to kick you in the groin and incessant tossing and turning. Ugh. But Scott just takes it all in his stride. Her husband is a good guy. A really good guy. </p><p>‘Nice to have you home, Tessie,’ Louis throws an arm around her shoulder. </p><p>‘Thanks L, it’s nice to be back, even if I was only gone 48 hours. I missed my people’.</p><p>‘They missed you too,’ he gives her a peck on her cheek. She turns to look at him and for the umpteenth time she thinks that he has the kindest eyes of anyone she knows. Another great person she’s lucky to have in her life. She kisses his cheek in return.  </p><p>Eddy strides up to them and announces that he’s hungry. </p><p>‘You guys going to stay for dinner?’ she smiles.</p><p>‘Nope, I’m gonna drag Sammy away from his hiding place on your couch, take him home and cook him dinner. My little-sous chef is going to assist, right Ed?’</p><p>‘Yep! Dad and I are making Papa gnocchi tonight,’ Edward announces.</p><p>‘Sounds delicious, my sweet, gorgeous boy,’ she bops Edward’s nose. </p><p>*</p><p>Music fills their kitchen as the speaker on the counter crackles to life.</p><p>‘Thank you, baby! You did it!’ Tess leans over and kisses his lips, throwing the tea towel she used to wipe the last of the dinner dishes into the sink.</p><p>‘I did. Now that it’s working, this app should let us control all the speakers in the house’.</p><p>Tess loves it when he fixes shit like this. He’s never been a social media fan but he’s a dab hand with connectivity and apps he’s actually interested in using. He and Mack have been toying with the idea of creating a patient monitoring app.</p><p>Scooping up Tess into a dance hold they twirl past the kitchen table, moving to the music while they laugh.</p><p>‘Do you find it sexy when I fix your tech problems, my darling?’</p><p>‘Very much. Very, very much,’ Tess sighs. </p><p>‘You know, Dr Virtue, you can safely send a small human being to sleep and wake them again, so it wouldn’t be a terrible stretch for you to learn how to use the App Store, download apps and configure devices all by yourself,’ he wiggles his eyebrows. </p><p>‘Yes, but where’s the fun in that?’ she pouts. ‘If I did it myself I wouldn’t be able to fawn over your exemplary IT skills’.</p><p>As they spin back across the kitchen they find their nine year-olds watching them, standing rigidly, like mini Easter Island statutes. Looks of displeasure on their small faces. Or is it apprehension? </p><p>‘Corinne and I have been talking,’ starts Ethan. </p><p>‘And we’ve decided we’d like a basketball hoop and backboard for Christmas,’ finishes Corinne. </p><p>Say, what now? </p><p>The dance he and Tess had been enjoying grinds to a halt. He looks to Tess and she wrinkles her nose in suspicion. This’ll be interesting. Tess bites the slide of her lip and raises her eyebrows, indicating that she’ll let him take the lead on this one. </p><p>‘Well, this would sound reasonable, except  Christmas is seven months away. Plus we already have a perfectly good hoop and backboard attached to our garage’.</p><p>There’s something fishy going on here.</p><p>‘Yes, but if we got another one, we could play a real game! Hoops each end! Like on a proper court,’ beams Corinne. </p><p>Ethan’s eyes flick to the floor. Avoiding eye contact is his tell that he’s withholding the whole truth.</p><p>‘Ethan?’ questions Tess.</p><p>‘And... well... we...’ their son stumbles, ‘we may have accidentally bought one on the iPad’.</p><p>Both he and Tess are jolted to attention, standing up ramrod straight, looks of disbelief mirrored on each other’s faces. OK, this isn’t where he saw the conversation going. </p><p>‘You’d better bring us the iPad,’ Tess orders in an unnervingly calm voice.</p><p>‘Immediately,’ he adds. </p><p>The twins trot off to retrieve the device and Tess mouths ‘What the fuck?’ to him.</p><p>Returning with the iPad, both Corinne and Ethan have their heads down, refusing to look at either of their parents. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>That’s never been a good sign. </p><p>‘Please sit down,’ he points to the kitchen table. Ethan offers Tess the iPad with a pair of shaky hands. </p><p>‘Thank you,’ she covers Ethan’s hand with hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>Tess plonks the iPad between them and they examine the page. It’s open to a US website that sells professional basketball equipment. There is one item in the shopping cart. It’s a huge in-ground basketball hoop system with full-size, 72 inch, unbreakable backboard and a flexible-rim hoop. </p><p>It’s on special. </p><p>For the unbeatable price of $3,450. </p><p>That’s US dollars. </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>Which works out to about 3.7 million Canadian dollars. </p><p>‘Shit,’ Tess laughes under her breadth.</p><p>‘Hmmmm. That’s a very expensive set up,’ he says seriously.</p><p>‘We thought it might be,’ Corinne whispers, ‘which is why we decided that it would be best for Santa Claus to bring it. Then he could pay the bill so you and Mommy wouldn’t have to’. </p><p>‘I see,’ Tess states slowly, trying to kill off the smile that threatens to consume her face.  She gives him a side-eye which almost sets him off laughing but he manages to keep his poker face, all his years convincing people he is a cool and composed paediatric surgeon coming in handy. </p><p>‘Well, the good news is that you haven’t bought the hoop and backboard’.</p><p>‘We didn’t?’ the kids say as one. Delight washes over them. So does relief. The colour returns to Ethan’s cheeks.</p><p>‘No. Definitely not. Just because you add an item to a shopping cart does not mean you’ve purchased it. You need to add your details and pay for it,’ Tess explains.</p><p>‘And you are NEVER to give your name and address over the internet,’ he adds. ‘You know that rule. Right?’ </p><p>Furious nodding comes from the other side of the table. </p><p>‘However, the bad news is that you’re both being sent to bed early. By that I mean right now. You’ve also lost your privileges to use the iPad in the family room. It’s back to the kitchen table only’. </p><p>‘Your Dad’s right,’ Tess chimes in, ‘we are really disappointed in your choices’.</p><p>‘Upstairs, clean your teeth please,’ he instructs.</p><p>Once the kids are out of earshot Tess gets up from her chair and sits on his lap. She loops her arms around his neck and kisses the top of his head. </p><p>‘It was so much easier when we only had to worry about the dogs,’ she giggles.</p><p>‘Was it though? What about the first time we tried to fuck and Hallie deposited a disemboweled rat at my feet? That wasn’t easy’.</p><p>Tess inhales a sharp breath at the memory, ‘I concede that you make a very good point. That was revolting’.</p><p>*</p><p>Once the twins have joined Annabelle in a deep slumber they head off to bed themselves and decide to watch some trashy TV. They select a series about a couple of young ice dancers who hope to claim their second Olympic gold medal. </p><p>Drs Virtue and Moir may take their professional lives very seriously but they are not above watching questionable reality TV on their bed while eating Purdys Hedgehogs and Lindt balls.</p><p>‘This is described as a documentary-style series,’ Scott laughs as he reads off the iPad, ‘but what I’m hoping for is a manufactured storyline with lots of badly edited shots of them looking longingly at each other’.</p><p>‘Yes, please! And I’m hoping it’s the full cliche - they paint him as an ignorant asshole and her as the dumbstruck fool who tolerates his crappy behaviour,’ she rolls her eyes.</p><p>‘Righto,’ he pops a Hedgehog in his mouth, ‘let me get it started’. </p><p>She’s engrossed in a work emails about some upcoming surgeries and not really paying attention to Scott when she realises he’s cursing and fiddling about at the back of the TV. She’s drafting a response to a colleague when she hears Scott say, ‘I can’t fix it, it’s fucked’.</p><p>Needing to finish off her email she keeps typing away, focusing on her phone, ‘No! That’s disappointing’.</p><p>Scott sounds confused, ‘Huh? Tess, look up’.</p><p>She hits ‘send’ and raises her head. </p><p>‘I said, I can’t fix it. Let’s fuck’. </p><p>Scott is standing naked at the foot of the bed. His eyebrows are doing that thing she loves. She tosses her phone on the floor as he crawls onto the mattress, pulling her feet so she is laying down, legs akimbo.</p><p>‘I misheard you,’ she laughs. ‘Yes, Yes. I am a willing participant in your suggested activity,’ she grins as he hovers over her and she runs her hands down his back. </p><p>He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss. It’s equal parts achingly familiar and like a shiny new toy. </p><p>‘I really missed you these past two nights,’ she whispers against his mouth.</p><p>He places sweet kisses across her cheek until he’s nuzzling behind her ear, ‘I missed you too. Home isn’t the same without you’.</p><p>‘Do you know I still get butterflies every time you kiss me?’ she beams, scratching his scalp through his fluffy hair.</p><p>He rests on his elbows so he can cradle her face in his hands, titling his head and giving her a wink before kissing her forehead, ‘I do too’. </p><p>Slowly he grinds his hips, the warmth of his body bleeding through her pyjama pants, She involuntary arches her back, pushing against his cock and he seizes the opportunity to pull down her top and kiss her exposed collarbone. ‘I want you to come in my mouth tonight,’ she smirks.</p><p>‘Holy fuck. You are just the most incredible woman,’ he speaks into the swell of her breasts, working his way towards her nipples. ‘I mean, truly incredible. Completely beddable, bewitching, professionally accomplished, an amazing mother and friend. With the most tender heart. You had a baby for your ex-husband for fuck’s sake. I’m so lucky you chose to be part of my life’.</p><p>And this right here? This is the perfect illustration of Scott. The reason why HE is incredible. The way he makes her feel appreciated and loved and wanted and so, so, so... well, horny. She wants to feel his cock fill her mouth and listen to the filthy noises he makes when he fucks her face. She’s eternally grateful for Mack being unable to work that day, back more than ten long years ago, and how happenstance put her in Scott’s operating theatre. </p><p>‘I love it when you say mushy stuff. Do you know the moment I fell in love with you?’ </p><p>He flicks his eyes up to hers and shakes his head, moving his left hand to finish the work his mouth had started on her nipple.</p><p>‘It was that day when you almost clobbered me with your car door. The day you had to pick up Milly from Kaitlin. You were so desperate to get your dog. I thought, he must be a great guy if he cares this much about his dog. And I was right. You’re a great guy. This house is where we live, but you are my home’.</p><p>‘Tess,’ he slowly exhales and rests his forehead against hers. </p><p>‘Love me forever?’ she asks.</p><p>‘Already do,’ he promises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, my child came to me to announce that he was going to ask Santa for a new basketball hoop and backboard. He thought he’d accidentally bought one on his iPad and that Santa was the best person to cover the cost of his error.<br/>😳🙄🤯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>